User talk:Weaver Jones, Brony Extraordinaire
ALRIGHT!! MESSAGE TO EVERYONE! if you have come here to leave another damn pony picture, dont. for a start it is beginning to get annoying, and having to load all the pictures and the verbatim (which i have just had to remove) is beginning to negatively affect my computer, and i mean REALLY negatively. to the point where it crashes nearly every time i load this page. so please, for the love of GOD, dont. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Wolfenmaus page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shinigami.Eyes (Talk) 16:15, March 19, 2013 Stop whining. You were, indeed, warned. I said that next next one to continue scat talk would be banned. You continued it, and you were banned. i don't whine >:( http://scifi.wikia.com/wiki/The_Collaborative_Writing_Project:_The_Great_Starship_Battle ~flame~ Wat Hey yo bitch, what's up? Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 16:52, May 30, 2013 (UTC) FOR AINRAN! Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 17:00, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Shoot you coward! Fight for your land! Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 17:07, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Just like you. And with that, the was is over. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 17:18, May 30, 2013 (UTC) if you want to see the other half of this war, go to kills talk page. Nightweaver2112 (talk) 17:46, May 30, 2013 (UTC) You can't kill what's already dead bitch. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 14:10, May 31, 2013 (UTC) You may be a zombie, but I was never alive. I am death incarnate. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 14:12, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Coming to theaters near you this summer... Two undead armies clash, the heads of the army glare at each other over the barren battlefield, rupurturing the peacful silence with gunshot. Killsy and Weav in... The Worst Movie in History! Coming soon! Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 14:16, May 31, 2013 (UTC) You'd like to know, wouldn't you? Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 17:39, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh hot damn Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 18:46, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Your sig broke my talk page, you win. *falls to the ground in defeat* Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 17:16, June 1, 2013 (UTC) So it's a stalemate? I didn't see that coming. *everyone is dead* Huh. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 14:57, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Wanna sign your posts when you lleave a message on a talk page? And sure, entertain me. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 09:44, June 4, 2013 (UTC) YOU. okay lol hi who r u ??? I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 09:22, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Sure, sure. And I'm a ghost from the renaissance who is haunting this Wikia /sarcasm I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 10:31, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Well, that ends this conversation! That was...fun? I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 19:52, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Yep! It ends it. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 21:28, June 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: I only have a thousand words to say: I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 16:54, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Aaaah, you forced me to do this, you can't blame anybody else but yourself. If you ever utter the words "Reading" "signature" or "didn't", your emote will have a sudden drastic change. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 17:04, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Ooooh, you like to play with fire! What would you do if instead of your emote, the thing that changed were...your signature? I have a whole album of hippie chicks ready, if you keep taunting the bull. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 17:56, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm tricky, Weaver. I can do you a signature! I'll add the hippie chick image, and the words "Peace for all, duuuuuuuuuude", in Comic Sans, and in the worst orange tone I can find. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 15:11, June 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Are you sure I wouldn't? Want to see? I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 13:55, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Then I'll wait until you have your guard down. Be ready, Weaver! In the moment you less expect it, your signature will change drastically! Ha! End of discussion. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 15:38, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Weaver! I suppose you don't remember this but a while ago you said something about killing someone and planting a baby tree inside their dead body. Well, I'm contacting you right now because I think that was a beautiful thought, and it gave me an idea: Night Weaver --Red, molten plastic. 15:07, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Whoopsy-daisy! My signature: --Red, molten plastic. (talk) 15:25, June 20, 2013 (UTC) PS: Sorry for the late message, I was kinda banned for the article listing thing, I mean if you're banned for anything, it's article listings. I had to write it on my hand so I would remember. Taming A Monster Reply this time. --Red, molten plastic. (talk) 14:14, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Tekkit Hayyy Weaver! I was just thinking that once I'm done with all me we should play Tekkit more. Oh, and here's a magic dancing Rayman: I am extremly bummed. I got that new computer today, only to find out that 2 parts of the Hard drive don't work, so I still can't chat. Don't ya just love life? I tried that 3rd person camera glitch with the Q-35 Matter Modulater, and it worked after about 30 minutes. Thank you so much Nightweaver. I'll see when I can get parts/ a new computer, until then, Mr. Black Ops, out. I think that that is my signature, but I don't give a ship.Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 01:09, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Dude, I have beaten Fallout NV 19 times so far, and this is the first that I have gotten the Q-35 thanks to a certain someone. As to killing the Vann graffs, I kill them after I get the Sprtel-Wood 7500, and the Smitty Special. So, you say you aren't speaking from experiance here... Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 00:42, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so I'm gonna watch World war Z tomorrow (I know I should read it, but Mum won't let me read with the exams round the corner. I don't get it either.) I forgot the name of the writer again. And this is the link to the poem I was talking about: http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/177722 The book: Bartimaeus (by Jonathan Stroud) P.S: How do you have music on your talk page? Is that the 11th doctor's theme? It sounds like the 11th doctor's theme. At least the beginning. For once the volume is up and BOOM. And then silence... It's loading, leaving me wondering weather that was actually the 'I am the doctor' sound track. --Red, molten plastic. (talk) 16:02, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I could've sworn the beginning sounded different yesterday. Maybe it was all in my head. But it still doesn't answer my question: How did you do it? Oh and i saw the movie. It was nice. --Red, molten plastic. (talk) 09:33, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Why do you have hippies on your talk page? (You don't have to answer that) --Red, molten plastic. (talk) 09:35, July 3, 2013 (UTC) NO TELL me how to do it. And leave your signature. It's a bit of a drudge to look up 'NightWeave2112' all the time. And I'm not gonna ask Reading. Ever. and the author of the book... --Red, molten plastic. (talk) 15:24, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I've got an audio file (which I cannot upload here) and a Youtube link. I couldn't send you either, because one is a video and the other's a file I can't upload on Wikia. The music is the 11th doctor's theme (of course) http://www.myspacefx.net/graphics/cat/Funny_Graphics_and_Pics/lol-cats_Seen-The-End.jpg http://www.lolcats.com/images/u/10/31/lolcatsdotcombqs7lrsqbj2lzpwk.jpg http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/16000000/LOL-Cats-lol-cats-16076982-407-599.jpg (A lol cat a day. I told you I'd figure it out.) --Red, molten plastic. (talk) 14:27, July 4, 2013 (UTC) POTATO that is all. Red, molten plastic. (talk) 15:59, July 13, 2013 (UTC) A poem, Just for you Roses are red My name is dave This poem makes no sense Microwave. I'm the architect of this dream 13:29, July 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm the architect of this dream 14:39, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I can't help but wince everytime I red 'flames everywhere' because Flame's everywhere. It's like in the hitchhiker's guide, when Ford says: "Eddies in the space time continuum" And Arthur is really messed up. Anyway, about the staggeringly long message: It seems a little random, don't you think? Or perhaps it should have been more descriptive. I absolutely love Rose and I'm glad she's coming back, but what about captain Jack? He was part of the first season, too, and I'm pretty sure no one would complain if he came back. Also, He's dreamy. Your signature: I don't get it. Red, molten plastic. (talk) 15:49, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, that cleared out a bunch of things. And the song is pretty awesome, although this one strange childhood notion has all come crashing back to me: Metamorphosis. Ever since I heard of the term I've been wallowing in perpetual paranoia (alliteration!). So what if I wake up someday and find out that I've morphed into NightWeaver2112? I don't even know what the 2112 stands for, although I highly suspect it's a date: winter solstice or maybe your birth date (I am not stalking you, or maybe I am. I end up stalking people inadvertently). It's a stupid notion, but I just read this Pokemon article. Oh and one last thing: 'nope.avi' I appreciate the wit. --Red, molten plastic. (talk) 13:05, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Just because I can Come to the Equestrian side, we have ponies!Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 13:45, July 26, 2013 (UTC) One more time... I will continue with the ponys I'm the architect of this dream 10:38, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Are you getting slightly mad yet? I'm the architect of this dream 10:46, August 1, 2013 (UTC) OMG WEAVE! HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! why run when you can use your minds insanity to get out? (talk) 13:24, August 1, 2013 (UTC) spam.jpg|link=http://www.oliverthring.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/10/spam.jpg Evil_smiley_face.jpg|'IT'S GONNA HAUNT YOU!' RATE AND COMMENT RATE AND COMMENT http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Plank_vs_tootsie_barry_laaaaaaad Well, that's enough to annoy anybody, i guess. I feel sorry for you weaver, but i suppose I'm in a sorry state too because I'm practically getting fits and messaging everyone i know random stuff. But looking at this place, *walks away with no sudden movements.* but ponies are cute, admit it. so are hippies (if you stare really hard) Red, molten plastic. (talk) 16:22, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi I hear you like ponies -- ~Princess Platinum (Talk | | Development) -- ~Princess Platinum (Talk | | Development)